Kira Ryuzaki
Kira Ryuzaki (竜崎 キラ - Ryuzaki Kira) is an OC created by KirAlien . Kira is a kunoichi from Konohagakure, she's a 12 years old genin in Pre-Shippuden and a 16 years old chunin in Shippuden''.'' Background Kira is born in a family that doesn't belong to any clan formed by: -Noboyuki Ryuzaki -Shiokaze Ryuzaki -Seshin Ryuzaki 'Family and childhood' Kira got a normal childhood until the fact that signed her and her family life. When she was five her father, Noboyuki Ryuzaki, died during a mission out from the village. Noboyuki and other shinobi’s were searching for some Kumogakure shinobi’s who had stolen several of scrolls about forbidden jutsu’s. Those Kumo’s nins were heading to the sea, where another team was waiting for them. After discovering that they were being hunted by Noboyuki and his team, they decided to plan an ambush to them. While Noboyuki’s team was tailing the Kumo shinobi’s, Noboyuki saw a shimmer reflecting from a kunai’s knife. He knew immediately it was a sign, a sign which meant to alert the other Kumo shinobi “they” had arrived. Before Noboyuki could notify his comrades it was too late. While he saw four thick metal wires coming their way, meant to cut them all in half, he pushed away his two comrades, leaving him to take the full blow. After Noboyuki’s dead, he left his family in great grief. His wife, Shiokaze, was marked by her husbands death at the beginning. She kept her pain deep within letting it getting worse, she acted like it didn’t even happen in front of her children. Shiokaze always avoided to talk about her deceased husband, when one of the children talked about him, mostly her youngest child, Kira, she just ignored them carrying on with her own stuff or changed subject really fast. Kira was only five years old and that fact didn’t mark her deeply. She was totally focused on her brother since she always seen him as her personal hero. His eldest child, Seshin, saw his dream crumble, his goal to become stronger began. the goal of being on a mission with his father was destroyed, or better the promise which bound them together was severed. Noboyuki always trained his son teaching him fire-based jutsu basis and Taijutsu basis and they spent a lot of time their together, his father was like his best friend. After that fact, Seshin became colder towards his little sister, Kira, who always followed him since she learned how to walk, and shared the most of her time with him, he felt like all the responsibilities of his family were on his own shoulders and he had to handle that by himself since his mother was in pain and his sister too little and useless to help. This made him getting nervous all the time, scared of being not able to handle the situation, and he began to vent his ill-humor on Kira saying even things that he never thought. The day Seshin graduated as Genin, he gave his best. He was going to celebrate the event with his classmates and Kira followed him until the meeting point even if during the road he always pointed out that he didn’t want her with him. Reached the meeting place where Seshin’s classmates were, he ignored Kira while talking with his friends so she decided pull his shirt. His reaction on this was very rude and he pushed her away so Kira felt down on the ground. Right after this, while Seshin’s friends are laughing, Seshin abused her as an idiotic, useless and annoying brat. Also he tells her that he doesn’t want his weak little sister following him and being with him. Seshin’s friends kept laughing at Kira who was still sitting on the ground, while her big brother doesn’t even thinks about defending her. With tears in her eyes, she tries to get up so she can run away. But she didn’t paid attention on the way and where she was running so she ended up being lost in the middle of the forest that surrounds Konoha. Shiokaze, seeing Kira not coming back along with her brother, got really worried. After she didn’t come back later she asked the shinobi’s of Konoha to find her daughter. At this point she started to recover from her pain, the will to save her youngest children was big enough to take part in life again and do what she could to save Kira. She couldn’t bear with another loss in her family after her husband’s death, she didn’t want to lose Kira too. The Konoha shinobi’s ended up finding Kira in the woods. After getting home, Shiokaze hugged her daughter while she wiped off her own tears. After being happy to have her daughter back she talked to Seshin again. She wanted him to take care of his little sister because she doesn’t wants to lose her daughter again. But Seshin just turns around and leaves the room. Still, he was relieved that Kira could get home safe. He started being less cold with her even if kept the distances with his little sister, he wanted Kira to grow up more independent, she didn't have to rely always on other people but she had to learn how to get out from a tricky situation with her own hands. 'Accademy years' Time passed and Kira attended to the ninja academy when she was six years old with a goal: to become stronger to show her brother that she wasn’t weak. Her brothers treatment made Kira more focused during her academy years, even if she kept being clumsy as always. She was within the same class as Neji Hyuuga , Tenten and Rock Lee. One of her weakness was weapons class, she really found it hard to throw a kunai in the right direction and barely got close to the target and with genjutsu she was the worst between her classmates. Kira got a natural approach to taijutsu, maybe because she always looked at Seshin’s training sessions, trying to copy his movements. At the age of twelve she graduated as genin and she was assigned to Kobura Matsuyama with Ryujin Kurosu , who was Kira’s crush, and Kaito Ookami. Together they gave birth at Team 17, soon nicknamed as “The clumsy team”. Personality Kira is a very clumsy girl, if a rock is laying in the way where she's walking be sure that she'll fall, she also is able to hit her head everywhere. Kira totally hates sharing her problems, but she hate more sharing her cookies. When she has cookies she act like a 5 years old girl. When Kira shares her cookies with someone, this means that she has a deep relationship with this person. Other traits of her personality are: a little tomboyish, touchy, impulsive and she's always able to start a fight because she always says what she thinks. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities She isn't good with any type of weapons, especially if she has to throw it like shuriken and kunai, maybe Kira can have a lucky day catching the target but this happens really rarely. Her speciality is close fight since almost all her juts's are based on taijutsu mixed to ninjutsu, but she has few jutsu's that she can use for distant targets. Jutsu -Kasai no kobushi (Fire fists) Consists in concetrating the fire chakra in her fists for a limited time to increase the hitting damage. -Kasai no kikku (Fire kicks) The same as the Kasai no kobushi technique but the chakra will be concetrated in the feet. -Kasai no suisei (Fire comets) This is a middle rage jutsu, few little fire balls appear around Kira that than she can throw against the enemy/ies. -Hi no tori (Firebirds) This jutsu works like the fireball no jutsu but it contists to blowing out from the mouth littles flames in a raw with the shape similar to birds that goes against the enemies. Status Chakra 2/5 Handseals 2/5 Genjutsu 0/5 Ninjutsu 4/5 Taijutsu 4/5 Speed 2/5 Strenght 3/5 Intelligence 1/5 Total: 18 Summoning Kira can summon a small phoenix 40-50 cm high that allows her to have a little more of chakra. There is only one problem, Kira and the phoenix don't get along a lot, everytime she summons the little animal and give it an order, this one ends with beaking her head or throwing her flames. Mission S: 0 A: 1 B: 10 C: 13 D: 27 Part I Chunin Examination arc First time Team 17 took part to the chunin examination was when the students where 14 years old. Kobura wanted to show them that being a ninja wasn't a joke but something to take seriously. Of course they failed the first time in the second phase, the one that takes place into the Forest of death, because during the last day they didn't menage yet to find the other scroll and they ended up being victims of an ambush losing their scroll. The second time Kira's team took part at this examination, they were 15 years old and they took more seriously than the first time. They passed the second phase within 4 days and during the third Kira had to face her rival, Ame Kurosu from Ryujin's clan, and after an hard battle she menaged to win. This made her more self-confident and she felt she was near to her goal. Part II Everything begin with Kira who came back from a mission with her team, when they arrived in front of Konoha's doors, the kunoichi saw a girl with long hair without recognizing that she was her firend who was returned to Konoha after three years. Trivia *Kira loves a lot stars and likes watching them eating her cookies *Her name means 'Killer' even if this doesn't reflect her personality *Kira's favourite foods are cookies and Tonkotsu ramen *Her mother, Shiokaze Ryuzaki, isn't a ninja Category:Original Character